how_to_eat_fried_wormsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Eat Fried Worms
A boy called Billy Forrester and his family moved to a new town. Billy doesn't want to go to school because he is a New Kid. When he comes to school he became a target for a school bully, Joe Guire, and his two lackeys:Plug and Bradley. There's the rest of the gang: Benjy, Techno-Mouth, Twitch, and Donny. They call him Worm-boy. He sits behind Erika (called Urk), an unusually tall girl. Section heading Billy got in trouble because he threw a worm in Joe's face during lunch. He then makes a bet to eat ten fried worms before 7:00 on Saturday. Whoever is the loser has to come to school with worms in his pants on Monday. Billy ran into a snag as he has to now watch his little brother, Woody. Erica agrees to watch him while Billy is eating the worms. Joe out of pity gives him Adam. Billy eats the first worm named Le Big Porker. ''The gang gets caught by a park security guard for having a fire in the park without adult supervision.The second worm and third worm are cooked at Adam's uncle's restaurant (The brown toad) they get kicked out for having worms in the kitchen. Adam brings out one and techno-mouth calls it ''The Greasy Brown Toad Bloater Specia''l. They then go to Twitch's house. They make a mess of his kitchen making The '' Burning Fireball ''in the process. It was way too hot and billy burned his mouth. Twitch and Techno-Mouth quit Joe's team and become his new best friends. Billy, Techno-Mouth, Twitch, and Adam then go to a convenience store but get kicked out for making a mess. At the playground, Billy eats the next three worms, "Magni-Fried," "Barfmallo," and "Peanut Butter and Worm Jam Sandwich." After dinner, the boys go to a bait shop, where Billy eats the next two worms, "The Green Slusher" and "Radioactive Slime Delight," while the owner is out, but her unexpected return leads to her briefly chasing them for breaking into her bait shop. After Joe cheats in an attempt to keep Billy from eating the last worm, "Worm A La Mud," in time, all of his gang joins Billy's team. Billy eats the final worm before the deadline. Nigel Guire, Joe's brother, who has been watching, tries to bully and humiliate him for losing. Billy and the rest of the gang stand up for him, telling Nigel to leave him alone, and he leaves. After thinking it over that night, Billy returns to school. He explains to Joe that the second worm was eaten by their principal, Burdock when Adam accidentally put it in his omelet at the Brown Toad. Since they both lost the bet, they both put worms in their pants and the other kids watch them. They are then interrupted by Burdock, who nearly catches them when a worm falls out of Billy's pants, which Joe covers up. After Burdock returns to his office, the kids all run outside and celebrate as Billy and Joe both take the worms out of their pants and throw them into the air. '''Cast' Luke Benward as Billy Forrester Adam Hicks as Joe Guire Blake Garrett as Plug Philip Daniel Bolden as Bradley Ryan Balgarini as Benjy Andrew Gillingham as Techno-mouth Alexander Gould as Twich Alexander Agate as Donny Hallie Kate Eisenberg as Erika''Erk''.